


Pinterest Chistmas

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas is a Pinterest fiend, Christmas fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Holiday Mixtape 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: It’s Castiel’s turn to host the holidays in his new house but he’s more worried about making a perfect memory for all while giving his boyfriend the best gift possible





	Pinterest Chistmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my entry for the SPN Holiday Mix Tape. Special thank you to hey_you_with_the_face for once again making sure my tenses were in sync!
> 
> Art by me (never said I was good at it lol)

Castiel stood outside his house, rubbing his hands together as attempted to keep warm, waiting for the familiar rumble of the Chevy Impala’s engine. He and the Winchester brothers were going to find a tree to decorate. Castiel was excited but nervous as this would be the first time he was hosting the holiday at his place. He also had big plans that he had hoped would go over well with his boyfriend, Dean.

Castiel blew warm air into his clasped hands. In the four years he’s known the Winchester brothers, the three of them have taken turns hosting the holiday. The first year was at Sam and Dean’s apartment at the time, as up until Sam got engaged to Eileen, the brothers had shared a place. The year after that, with the help of his roommate and cousin, both Castiel and Gabriel hosted. This was followed by Sam and Eileen’s first time as an engaged couple playing the holiday hosts and Dean doing it solo just last year. It was fun and never the same as everyone had something different to bring to their tradition.

This year, Castiel wanted to do something that was more relaxed than forced. He may have also spent a good majority of his night on Pinterest rather than sleeping, looking up various holiday crafts. He wasn’t above doing a handmade Christmas. In fact, he believed his budget would benefit from it and his friends would appreciate the thought behind his gifts more..

He smiled when he heard, then saw, the sleek black car make its way down the road towards him. The car had barely come to a stop when Sam had unfolded himself and ran towards Castiel.

“Keys, give me your keys,” Sam pleaded giving Castiel his best puppy face. Castiel laughed and handed over his keys.

“That mean’s Cas gets shotgun,” Dean called out as he exited the vehicle.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sam shouted as he let himself into Castiel’s home, followed by a yelp as the alarm went off. “CAS!”

Castiel chuckled as he jogged up the entryway stairs and quickly entered his code. “Just push the ‘armed’ button when you leave and lock up, Sam.”

Castiel heard the bathroom door slam shut and shook his head. Dean had met him at the bottom of the stairs where he raised an eyebrow in question.

Dean shrugged and kissed him hello. “All I know is by the time I got to his place, Eileen told me he was on cup of coffee number five.”

Castiel slid his hands into the pockets of Dean’s jacket and laughed. “Did he pull an all-nighter on Pinterest too,” he teased.

Dean groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, but you don’t have to go to Michael’s with me. I can go by myself.”

“No, I’ll go. But we are so watching Die Hard while you craft.”

Castiel grinned and pecked Dean’s lips. “To save our masculinity,” he teased earning a scoff from Dean.

“No, it’s a Christmas movie and if you’re playing Santa’s elf, I get to pick the movie.”

“Does that mean you’re staying over?”

Dean pulled him closer and lowered his head to brush his lips against Castiel’s. “Why else would I be going with you to a craft store?”

Castiel smiled and pressed his mouth firmer to Dean’s. Moaning softly when he felt Dean’s fingers clutch at his waist. They had been incredibly busy lately and to have this moment was like having air after suffocating.

“Alright, quit sucking face,” Sam called out.

“Freaking interrupting Moose,” Dean muttered pulling away. Castiel chuckled and followed them to the Impala.

“So, Cas,” Sam started from the backseat, handing him his keys back. “Are you excited to host on your own this year?”

Castiel shrugged. “It’s like any other year.”

“Yeah, but this year you get to put your spin on it, Cas,” Dean pointed out.

“Do you have a theme,” Sam asked.

Castiel glanced at Dean who nodded slightly and took Castiel’s hand into his free one.

“Beauty on a budget,” Castiel answered Sam. Sam patted his shoulder, telling him that he loved that idea and knows that Eileen would support it completely, as her career was to take a budget and create a memorable event.

Castiel listened as Dean changed the subject and focus off of him, always knowing when Castiel needed a break. He squeezed Dean’s hand in a silent thank you and watched as the city started to blur into the distance with the white snow surrounding it.  

To Dean’s credit, he only complained once about Castiel waiting until the week before Christmas to get a tree. But when presented with the option to get a live tree from an actual tree farm he was on board. Honestly, Castiel thinks the only reason why Dean didn’t put up too much of a fuss is that he not only got to use the chainsaw but because Castiel had promised them both his bacon meatloaf and cheesy potatoes for dinner.

The adventure of picking out the perfect pine tree was just that. An adventure. The ones Castiel had liked were “too skinny” according to Dean. The ones that Sam had pointed out where too short or too many nettles were falling in Dean and Cas’ opinion. Dean hadn’t really pointed any in particular out, but had definitely scrutinized each and every selection. That was until the trio had found the one they all agreed on. And Castiel found himself being grateful for getting a place with an open second floor.

His thanks were proven to be justified when they got the tree that was taller than even Sam’s six-foot-four frame but looks magnificent in the living room with the windows framing it. Especially as the snow started to fall outside. Castiel was also grateful that they helped him trimmed the tree. It was nice having their help, watching them be brothers, and laughing at some of the ornaments that Castiel has kept over the years.

He also used the opportunity to give the brothers new ornaments he had made just for them. For Sam, he had knitted a moose wearing a Stanford sweater, a play on his nickname and alma mater. Sam laughed when he saw it, pulling Castiel into a one-armed hug as he hung it up high. For Dean, Castiel had had a harder time making something for him. Because for Dean, he didn’t have a nickname that stuck -- while their friend Fergus does call him squirrel, it didn’t stick with the rest of them -- and only Sam was allowed to call him Jerk.

Castiel knew he wanted to make something that would represent his boyfriend without it being overtly romantic. After all, he was going to save that particular gift for Christmas. He had actually lucked out at the craft store finding a mini die-cast of the Impala. After he was upset as the one he found was an awful blue color and nowhere near the black beauty of Dean’s own baby. But then inspiration struck and he was able to create a mini snow globe of the Impala driving through the snow. Dean, of course, loved it and grinned widely as he hung it next to the angel his own mother had given Castiel the first year they were together.

Once the tree was trimmed and everyone was fed, Sam left Dean and Castiel for the night. Castiel was curled up on the couch next to Dean, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his hand resting on his stomach as Dean’s arm held him close and lazily drew patterns along the skin of Castiel’s arm. Castiel smiled at the rumble of Dean’s chuckle and his movie quotes, perfectly content and happy. He was also secretly hoping that Dean would like his present.

Castiel’s home was full of love and warmth. A Christmas playlist featuring the crooning of Nat King Cole, Frank Sinatra, and Harry Connick Jr., played softly in the background as friends and family mingled with each other, laughing at stories from Christmases past or at an amusing joke. The house smelled of apple, cinnamon, cloves, and oranges from the pot simmering on the stove as well as the smell the ham baking in the oven and the cider in the slow cooker. Castiel was proud of the decorations he -- and even though he denied it -- Dean had been able to make throughout the house. Little snowglobes with tiny winter scenes, a colorful paper wreath on the doors, even hand decorated bulbs hung from the ceiling.

The gift exchange had gone perfectly. Everyone had been eager to exchange not only the gifts that they had purchased for each other but the ones that were created with the specific person in mind. Dean had laughed at the various pie themed gifts he had gotten, including a Yankee Candle apple pie scented air freshener for his car. One unsurprising theme was the Moose theme everyone went for with Sam. Everyone laughed heartily at Fergus’ gift of Rocky and Bullwinkle pajama pants he had gotten for Sam and Dean.

Castiel received a lot of gifts that were practical for his new place. Dean had even given him a ‘coupon’ to look into getting a pet. “So that way you’re not lonely in this huge place,” Dean had said in defense when Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. He loved the thought and worried that perhaps Dean may not like the final gift he had planned.

Castiel stood by the tree, watching the snow fall outside as he listened to his nearest and dearest. Gabriel had found some game that involved dice and trying to unwrap a ball of saran wrap. It seemed like a fun game, but Castiel was content to let the others play. After all, to him, this day was for them.

A familiar embrace enfolded him from behind as a kiss was pressed to his temple. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and leaned back against Dean’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Dean.” He turned slightly to look into his boyfriend’s green eyes, seeing them shine with happiness. “I have one more gift for you,” Castiel said, pulling away from Dean’s arms, his fingers running along Dean’s arms to his wrists where he tugged on Dean’s hand a bit.

“Cas,” Dean laughed, following him up the stairs to the loft area. Castiel had converted this area into a miniature library. The shorter wall had floor to ceiling shelves full of books, including some of Dean’s better-loved favorites. A picture frame window provided natural light during the day and a picturesque view for when he just wanted to lounge and gaze at the landscape. He and Dean both agreed that this area needed to have the kind of comforts people wouldn’t expect. That’s why there were several oversized bean bag chairs - that could actually fold out to an extra queen mattress when needed - and a section of flooring that was actually a sunken in sofa bed that was custom built.

He and Dean may or may not have christened that particular feature as soon as it was installed.

Castiel led Dean to the papasan chair that was hung in the corner nearest the window. This spot was actually his favorite and often times, when Dean couldn’t sleep, Castiel would find him here with his reading glasses and a book. As soon as Dean was settled he pulled Castiel to sit with him, wrapping his arms around him again. Castiel couldn’t help but snuggle closer to his boyfriend, letting the gentle motion of the chair and the laughter downstairs seep into his bones.

“You did good, Cas. I think everyone liked your theme,” Dean finally said, breaking the silence.

“I think we should host next year,” Cas suggested, smiling when Dean nipped at his neck.

“That would be hard to do. I live on the other side of town.”

Castiel shrugged and reached into his pocket. “Or you could just move in here. After all, this house is so huge for little old me.” When Dean didn’t respond, Castiel moved to get a better look only to be greeted with a crooked smile and raised eyebrow.

“You little sneak.”

Castiel bit his lip and held out the key he had made for Dean. It was attached to a keychain with the iconic Chevy cross and had a festive ribbon tied to it. “Move in with me,” he asked biting his lip once the words were out.

Dean just laughed and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s mouth. “You planned this from day one didn’t you,” he asked, taking the key from Castiel. “That’s why you made me go with you to look at the properties. And help you decorate…”

Castiel laughed. “I thought it was obvious when I let you plan the kitchen  _ and  _ the garage.”

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel back down in his arms. “You’re lucky you’re cute and I love you.”

* * *

 

By New Year’s Eve, Dean was fully moved into their house and his place was being sublet to their friend Kevin Tran, who wanted out of his mother’s basement.

Dean and Castiel celebrated the New Year at Sam and Eileen’s and as the clock struck midnight, Dean dropped to a knee and asked Castiel to spend the rest of his life with him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute and I love you,” Castiel teased after exclaiming yes and peppering Dean with kisses. Dean just smiled against his fiance’s lips and Castiel couldn’t wait to see what their future brought them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
